


TAPE TWELVE: SHI AND THE ELVES OF THE NORTH POLE

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [12]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Elves, North Pole, Trouble, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta remembers someone that she met while being held prisoner and feels guilty for forget Shi. And crap, the elves are lurking nearby!
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538





	TAPE TWELVE: SHI AND THE ELVES OF THE NORTH POLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I just got another tape from Delta. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE TWELVE: SHI AND THE ELVES OF THE NORTH POLE**

*****

_****Click.**** _

(Breathes hard from running.)

_Ok, so still at the North Pole, and I just realized that I have_ completely _forgotten to mention someone that I met while I was being held prisoner at the Cursed God’s castle!_

_I’m feeling_ really _stupid right now, for I failed to talk about this girl I met, who goes by the nickname Shi, and she’s suffering while I’m free._

(Sighs in annoyance with herself.)

_Ok, so a short time after I got captured by Junko and was locked in a room, the despair nut job, dragged me out of said room, and tossed me into a cell that had a Japanese girl chained to the wall, and I was told that she and I had a half hour to talk. I wasn’t entirely sure of what was going on, but it turned out this girl had been told about me by Kerrie of all people, and she’d wanted to meet me._

_I got to know her as Shi, short for her full name_ _Marisol Ishikawa, and I was horrified to learn that the reason she’s there, is because the Cursed God has been using her in a coffee grinder to make her into coffee!_

_They do this to her every few days, and thanks to some drug called Marenol, she can’t die and it apparently makes her blood sweeter. Out of all the things that the Cursed God has done, this is by far the_ _worse_ _!_

_And as far as I know, Shi is still being held prisoner, and I need to let the others know about her after we find Mystic._

_(Startled yelps.)_

_Uh…well, there has been an unexpected development. Alice and Candy Pop are gone, Ciel’s body is lying on the floor, and it turns out that Envy has_ _finally_ _managed to get them both out of this nightmare._

_I’m going to miss Alice, Candy Pop…well, I’m not going to miss him that much, but they have their freedom at least. Cyrille has felt something odd, but I’m not entirely sure of what that is, and we’ll probably figure it out at a later day…maybe._

_(Voices in the distance.)_

_Crap, it’s the elves and they don’t sound happy. Apparently they have some kind of arrangement with Delilah concerning Mystic, who I suspect they’re wanting to use as their power source, and apparently Delilah isn’t holding up her end of the bargain._

_This is both good and bad. Good since that means we have a chance to find Mystic, figure out what is causing Halloween and Christmas to collide like this, and, I’m hoping, get the hell out of here before the elves can go after us again._

_Right now, we have to find Mystic._

_(Door opening and reunion sounds.)_

_Yay! Mystic has been found and apparently Delilah is wanting to be her mother. Also, it turns out that Delilah is some kind of energy vampire, and I suspect that she used her vampire skills on all of us to turn against Mystic._

_I’m all ready to give Delilah a piece of my mind to choke on for using me like that, for that hurts even more then what my brand has been so f-_

_Crap! It’s the elves! Time to run!_

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic sprang Shi on me a short time ago, and run! The elves are coming! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
